Shakey and The Berry Eating Wolves
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A Shakey X Reba and Janice story. -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know if I'll keep this story going. I'm tempted to create a "what if" story with them.**

**As in what if Humphrey took his friends advise and did go with both of them instead of trying to get Kate.**

**Maybe that could be a story for another time**

**Okay on to this**

* * *

It had been sometime since the uniting of the West and East wolf packs of Jasper Park Canada. Along with the law of only alpha and alpha and omega and omega pairing being removed.

Which led to Kate and Humphrey's, and Lilly and Garth's love to just grow stronger

Heck, Lilly was expecting a littler now even.

Yet while these four wolves each had the ones they loved now, another certain wolf was having twice the fun Humphrey and Garth were

* * *

Shakey, the little gray wolf, and one of Humphrey's pup-hood friends was hanging out with his two girlfriends.

Reba and Janice. A.k.a "the berry-eating" wolves, or "the vegetarians"

"These berries aren't so bad once you get used to them," Shakey said as he munched on a bush with the two girl wolves

"They're good for you to," Reba (the brown wolf) said eating some as well

"Organic is the way to go," Janice (the blonde wolf) said eating to "If both packs just went to, we wouldn't have nearly killed each other,"

It probably looked strange to the other wolves, especially his buddy Mooch. Yet the berry-eating wolves influence had rubbed of on the little, gray, wolf.

And he loved it

"Boy," Shakey thought "Humphrey and Garth can keep Kate and Lilly. I got all the love I need right here."

"If only all the wolves in Jasper had an open mind like you Shakey," Janice said

"Truly you are a special wolf," Reba said "You'll make someone very special,"

Just then Shakey smelt it, that intoxicating aroma.

Both Reba and Janice were...in heat! Which meant they had puppies on the brains

"Truly you would," Janice said nuzzling the little wolf

Reba nuzzled him to, both competing for his love

"This is bad," Shakey though realizing now he'd have to make a choice between the two vegetarians.

He couldn't mate with both, that was against pack law. One wolf per mate

* * *

**Which wolf should Shakey mate with?**

**More l8ter**


	2. Chapter 2

In the days that followed, Shakey did his best to try and avoid Reba and Janice. At least until their heat cycles ended. Yet that didn't work so hott

* * *

One day Reba and Janice went to visit the little wolf

"Shakey," they said in unison when the got to his den

Shakey began to fake cough, he thought acting sick would make the two female canine leave

Saldy, he thought wrong

"Oh, poor wolfy," Reba said "I know some grass that's great for an upset tummy,"

"And I know where to get some special flowers that'll help get you better fast," Janice said

In the end, Sparky got a real tummy ache from all the organic food he got

"Maybe I'll just try taking a nap girls," he said with a full belly

As the girl wolves left, they started to argue with each other

"I told you, that grass wouldn't help," Janice said

"Please," Reba argued "That flower's what probably messed him up

"Hey! Janice said "I went organic way before you!"

"Did not!" Reba said

* * *

The next day, Shakey felt much better

Yet while his gut was now fine, his love life wasn't

"What am I going do?" Shakey thought. Unable to choose one wolf over the other. After all they were very much alike.

"I can't hide from them forever. What if someone else gets to them first?"

Who's to say Reba, Janice, and he were the only organic wolves in Jasper? Also he didn't know to many wolves from Tony's pack. Yet now that they all lived together, Shakey thought they may go for other wolves if he just avoided them.

Also, if or when he picked one of them, who's to say the other wouldn't get jealous and angry. He didn't want to break either of their hearts.

"Maybe I could bend pack laws, and mate with each of them without the other knowing. No, it'd only be a matter of time until one or the other found out. Gotta think gotta..."

"Shakey!" a familiar voice said

The little wolf looked over to see his pal Humphrey, with is mate Kate.

"Humphrey?" Shakey said seeing his friend

"Shakey," Humphrey began "We've got great news,"

"Is it about Kate's sister having puppies? Cause I heard that already,"

"Even better," Humphrey said

"I'm pregnant to," Kate said patting her tummy

"Wow," Shakey said surprised

"Humphrey! Kate!" Lilly said coming over to his sister and mate "We were just at mom and dads den. Mom just told us the news,"

"Did you get her threatening speech to Humphrey?" Garth asked. Eve had said that if Garth or Humphrey weren't good fathers to her daughters pups, she'd...well lets say it'd be very painful.

"Ya," Humphrey said

"This is so great," Lilly put her own tummy next to Kates. Neither was really showing yet. Although Lilly's was starting to get a small puppy bump

"Say hi to you new cousins pups," Lilly said to her belly

The four wolves laughed

Shakey then got an idea from all this. "Yes," he thought "Just put two and two together. I'll find someone to go out with one of them, then after a couple of double dates. It might be easier to choose, plus the one I don't pick will have some rebound. Yet where am I going to find a single wolf so desperate for a girl

"What's going on?" Salty said walking over to the happy wolves with Mooch

Humphrey told his two other friends the great news

Mooch passed out from surprise

"Wow Humphrey," Salty said "You are so lucky, I wish I had a mate of my own,"

"Well you got to think up a better pick up then just saying hey to them," Humphrey said

"I think I just found the wolf I need," Shakey thought as he took Salty away.

* * *

**Some double dating in the next chap**

**Any suggestion?**

**more l8ter**


	3. Chapter 3

It took a bit of convincing, yet Shakey managed to get Salty to agree to double date with Reba and Janice at the Moonlight Howl

"Come on," Shakey said to his friend "It'll be at least to dates. Tops. Just so I can better pick which is best for me,"

"Well," Salty said "I do consider myself a bit of a ladies' man."

Shakey rolled his eyes

* * *

It was nighttime now, and the Moonlight Howl was filled with many wolves, all howling together.

Reba and Janice had gotten there early, Shakey said he was bringing a special friend

Yet when he arrived, the only thing Reba and Janice said was...

"Carnivore!"

"You eat meat!" Janice said

"You kill those innocent caribou!"Reba added

"Whoa, whoa, girls," Shakey said "I've convinced Salty to turn over a new leaf. Plus look how thin he is, he didn't eat that much meat to begin with,"

Salty gave a surprised look to his friend

Reba and Janice gave Salty a look over. In the end, they agreed to have him along

* * *

The four wolves were now getting ready to howl, that was until Shakey took Janice away

"Will be back later," Shakey said "Why don't you two get acquainted better,"

With that Salty and Reba were left alone now

"Hey," Salty said shooting his pick up one liner on the organic wolf

"Hey what?" Reba said

"Humphrey's right," Salty said "I need new material,"

"Salty?" Reba said

Thinking quickly, Salty said "Oh, the moon light, it really brings out your ribbons,"

"Oh," Reba said suprised "Thank you. I made them out of willows and twigs."

"Wow," Salty said impressed

"What do you think about berries?" Reba asked

"They're okay," Salty said not wanting to offend her

"They're good for you," Reba said "Did you know they can help extend you life?"

"Really?"Salty said

Soon enough the two wolves were getting deep into conversation

* * *

Meanwhile, Shakey and Janice were somewhere else upon the big rock

"Why did you just want to talk with me?" Janice asked

"Oh," Shakey began "You know,"

Just then Shakey unleashed a howl

"Whoa," Janice said impressed

"Those organic foods do wonders for the vocal cords," Shakey said

Janice then joined him in a howl, yet it soon went to..._other things_

* * *

Elsewhere, Salty and Reba were...doing more than howling

"I'm a nature wolf!" Salty said "WOOOO!"

(Get the reference?)

* * *

**Looks like thing are going well for the two wolves**

**Maybe a bit "too" well**

**More l8ter**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose upon Jasper, along with two pairs of wolves that were still at the Moonlight Howl

Salty awoke with a yawn

"Whoa," the wolf said trying to gather his thoughts "What did I do last night?"

"Me," Reba said waking up with a smile on her face

Salty's memories of the night before came flooding back in now

"You were wonderful," Reba said

"Really," Salty said

"Simply amazing," Reba said

"And this was my first time," Salty thought

"Come on _Natrue wolf," _Reba said "I know a river where some really delicious berries grow.

"Berries for breakfast?" Salty said

"Is that a problem?" Reba said

Salty then realized meat was a no no with this wolf. Plus this was the only time he'd ever had a girl wolf, he didn't want to blow it now.

"What about flowers?" Salty said thinking fast

"Sure," Reba said "We can get some flowers to,"

* * *

Elsewhere on the rock

"Whoa," Shakey said

He soon had the same experience as his friend did, just with Janice.

"Shouldn't we get Reba to?" Shakey asked. He'd never seen either of the two girl wolves without the other before

"Look's like she's fine," Janice said seeing Reba and Salty walking off the rock to get a meal

"Must be getting breakfast," Shakey guessed

Just then both wolves stomachs growled

"Sounds like we should to," Janice said "I know where to find some great tree leaves,"

"Shouldn't we go with Reba?" Shakey said, he still wanted to see which wolf would be better for him. Yet now it seemed his choice had already been made

"Nah, let her and Salty enjoy their morning," Janice said "I just want to be you now,"

In the end, Shakey and Janice went to get a separate breakfast

* * *

A week had passed now and Reba and Janice were seeing less of each other, and more of Salty and Shakey

Shakey and Janice were insuperable now, as were Salty and Reba.

Although Salty did have a problem with his new mate. Reba was really serious about the whole _go organic_ thing.

"SALTY!" Reba cried at the wolf one day

"What," Salty said, the wolf was near a river

"What? Salty said "Just trying to catch some fish. Fish aren't meat"

"Fish are living creatures," Reba said as she unleashed a whole lecture about not eating meat or anything that was alive

"But aren't plant alive to?" Salty then asked

"Just not living creatures that move," Reba said

"It's just a bit hard to change when you're so used to meat and everything

"Here," Reba said giving Salty some nuts "This is what I first ate when Janice and I went organic,"

Salty ate them

"Cruchy," he said "Like bones,"

Reba frowned at the word bones

"But tastier," he said

Reba got her smile back

* * *

Anyway Shakey was with Janice, munching on a berry covered bush

"Hi guys," Kate said. The wolf mom to be's tummy growing ever more with life

"Where's Humphrey?" Janice asked

"He's out hunting caribou with Garth," Kate said "Can't do it myself now,"

Kate patted her tummy

"Cari..." Janice began to look a bit green

"Janice you oka..."

Just then Shakey got hurled upon

"Oh! I'm so sorry Shakey," Janice said "It must've been me thinking about the ca..."

Janice unloaded some more

"This seems very familiar," Kate thought. "IT's like when Humphrey and I discovered I was..."

Kate gasped

"What is it?" Shakey and Janice asked

"Have of you both been... inmate? Lately?" Kate asked

"Uh...ya sure," Shakey said

"About a week ago," Janice said

"Janice," Kate said "I think you might be pregnant,"

"PREGNANT!?" Shakey and Janice said

"Well this is kind of what happened when I found out, I threw up a lot to."

Shakey and Janice had looks of total surprise on their faces

"Come on," Kate said "My mom's the one who told me about my pups, maybe she'll do the same for you

With that the three wolves went to visit Eve and Winston

* * *

"Ugh," Janice said feeling sick

Shakey leapt out of the way, not wanting to get more berry puke in his fur then their already was

"Here we are," Kate said

Kate?" Winston said "What brings you here,"

"Dad," Kate asked "Is mom available?"

"She's in the den with Reba," Lily said

"Lily?" Kate said "Why's..?"

"Ugh," a wet Salty said "That puke is hard to clean out of your fur,"

"Reba's been puking to!?" Janice and Shakey said

"Ya," Salty said "Then Lily came by and...

"Salty," Eve said coming out of the cave with Reba "This may come as a shock, but..."

Just then Janice threw up again

"Guess I'm looking at to more pregnant wolves here along with my expectant daughters," Eve said

"Oh boy," Salty and Shakey said suprised

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Chapter 5

A a little over a week now passed, and Reba and Janice's tummies began to buldge, some of the other wolves in Jasper took notice. Surprised they even found wolves to mate with. Then again, more alphas were falling in love with omegas these days, so anything seemed possible.

Also, things were becoming very crazy for Salty and Shakey.

While Humphrey and Garth were busy hunting meat for their now hungry, pregnant mates, the nature wolves were watching in awe as Reba and Janice were practically cleaning every berry bush in Jasper clean

Reba and Janice were determined not to have either of their litters growing up to be meat eaters.

"That's the fifth bush they've eaten today," Salty said "How many pups did we knock them up with?"

"Berries aren't very filling," Shakey said

Just then, his argument was backed up by the sounds of growing wolf tummies

"You want more pups?" Janice said to her stomach "Well don't worry, theirs another bush right over here,"

Janice and Reba went to the next bush and began to clean if of its tiny fruit

"Hey," Salty says "Still beats whatever Humphrey and Garth are doing

* * *

"AH!" Humphrey said as he hung onto the back of a caribou. He'd tried to pounce on it, yet now was like something you'd see in a rodeo

"Hold on Humphrey!" Garth said going to save his in-law "I'm coming!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the park

The now mate-less, a friend-less Mooch sat alone upon half a log.

He remembered back when he, Humphrey, Salty, and Shakey used to ride down hills in these things. Being air wolves, hanging ten. Yet now, those were all memories

Mooch sighed

Just then though, something bonked him on the head

"Ouch," Mooch said as he noticed the tiny nut on the ground that hit him

"Darn," Tony said

"You are getting better," Marcel said

"Improvement is important," Paddy agreed

The birds were having a game a golf with the wolf

"Hi guys," Mooch said "What are you doing?"

"Golf," Tony said

"Can I play?" Mooch asked

"Looks like you going log sledding," Tony noticed

"Nah," Mooch said "It's not fun with just one wolf,"

"I'm up for more canine completion Marcel said "Let's see what you got round wolf,"

"Yay!" Mooch said joining the game

* * *

Later that evening, after many berry bushes were cleaned

Reba and Janice became very full, and tired

* * *

"You must have gave them an all you can eat berry buffet in there," Shakey said patting Janices tummy. The two wolves now at their own den

"Hehe," Janice giggled "Ya, but they'll grow up healthy cause of it

Shakey patted her tummy more

"You'll make a great mama wolf," Shakey said to her mate

"And you'll make a great papa," Janice said

* * *

Meanwhile, at another den

"Hi pups," Salty said to Reba's tummy "I'm you daddy, did you like all the berries mama fed you today?"

Saltly put his paw on Reba's tummy

"Salty," Reba said "I think it's a little early for that, Eve said they won't start kicking until week three."

"It's never to early to start bonding with you kids," Salty said

Just then, the dad to be wolf began talking in a squeaky, puppy voice

"That's right mama," he said. Pretending to be one of his unborn puppies "Thank you for all the berries, now if we could just get some light in here. It's dark,"

"Hehe," Reba laughed at Salty's silly gag "Sorry pups, you gotta stay inside me for a few more weeks. But don't worry, I'll keep you warm and cozy. And you'll have the beat of my heart to comfort you,"

"Awww, Salty said in his puppies voice "Thanks mama,"

* * *

"Incredible," Paddy said

"Unbelievable," Marcel said

"He's a natural," Tony said

"I won! I won!" Mooch said as he finished a perfect game of golf

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Chapter 6

A few more weeks passed, and Reba and Janice were getting really large in the tummy area now. Not to mention getting more symptoms of pregnacy

Kate and Lilly were almost due, and Reba and Janice wanted to be there when then did. After all, they were next.

* * *

"Honey," Shakey said as he brought some flowers for his mate to eat. Which wouldn't be such a big deal for the father to be wolf.

Except for the fact that his mate was having cravings now, and that these flowers grew on top of trees.

Thus the wolf had to do some serious climbing to get them

"Oh," Janice said "I'm not hungry,"

"Cravings," Shakey thought upset

* * *

Elsewhere in the park

"Wow" Salty said as he felt the pups kick inside Reba. "Feels like you got a whole pack in there,"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!" Reba said exploding with anger

"No...I..." Salty began

Reba began to sob

"I'm sorry honey," she said "It's these moods swings,"

"Uh..." Salty said confused

"But if I'm having moods swings that means my pregnancy is going good right?" Reba said happily

Salty was very confused

"I wonder if Humphrey and Garth are having this kind of madness with their mates,"

* * *

"AH!" Paddy and Marcel screamed as Kate and Lilly tried to eat them

"FOOD!" the crazed, hungry, expectant wolves said as they tried to eat the birds

"Paddy and Marcel are our friends!" Humphrey said as he chased the wolves, trying to snap Kate out of it

Lilly!" Garth said "I can get you some birds! Just let wait and let me howl badly,"

In the end nobody got hurt, or eaten.

Although Paddy and Marcel now had bare, featherless, bottoms

"My beautiful booty," Marcel said

"Uh," Mooch said. He was having another game with the birds before all this chaos "So do we still play though?"

* * *

**Short I know**

**Got things going on right now **

**Everyone gives birth in the next chap**

**l8ter**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate and Lilly were in excruciating pain.

It was "_time" _for both of them

They were now in their moms den, Eve, Humphrey, and Garth doing all they could to help them deliver their puppies

"You doing good girls," Eve said "Just breath and..."

"AH!" Kate and Lilly cried

Humphrey and Garth held the paws of their mates, trying to support and calm them. Yet all that really happened was getting the life crushed out of their paws while their mates gave them the

"You did this to me," faces

"And I thought her mom looked scary," Garth thought seeing Lilly's angry face

* * *

Outside of the den, Reba and Janice could only listen.

Inside them their puppies began to kick in their wombs

They'd heard Kate and Lilly had gone into labor, and they wanted to be there to see it. After all, they were next

After what felt like forever, it was done

The organic wolves were allowed inside as they saw both wolf couples new families

Kate and Humphrey had six puppies (3 boys 3 girls), while Lilly and Garth had seven (4 boys 3 girls)

In both littler, the pups fur was reversed. With Kate and Humphrey, the boys had brown fur, and the girls had grey. Same with Lilly and Garth, girls red, boys white

"Awwwww," Reba and Janice said

Just then, one of each of the new pups seemed to managed to make their way over to Reba and Janice. Both pups bumping up against the pregnant wolves

"No, no," Humphrey said getting his pup

"Moms over here kiddo," Garth said getting his

"Guess they want to play with ours," Reba said

"They'll have to wait a while longer though," Janice added

Just then, both pregnant wolves felt their pups kick more inside them

"Oh my," the pregnant wolves said "They're kicking,"

"Guess they do want to play," Eve said

All the wolves laughed

* * *

About a week later, Shakey and Salty were out getting some more food for their mates, when suddenly

"GUYS!" Mooch said running to his friends

"What is it?" his friends asked

"You mates..." Mooch panted "Puppies!"

That was all Salty and Shakey needed to bolt back to their mates

Reba and visited Janice at her den. Of course suddenly both their waters broke. Yet thankfully Marcel, Paddy, Tony, and Mooch were having another game of golf nearby.

Thus how they all got here now

Tony and the birds did all they could to try and help the wolves in labor, yet in no time Salty and Shakey were there

The female wolves gave their mates each a

"You did this to me," face

"Just breath," Tony said trying to help the wolves

Both girl wolves did so, which was then followed with screams of pain, and finally, the whimpering of newborn puppies.

Reba had five (3 girls to boys), Janice had six( 3 boys 3 girls). The pups fur seemed to be all mixed in spot all over from both parents

Saltey and Shakey nuzzled their mates, so full of joy.

In time all the pups played together with Kate and Lilly's. Play hunting, log sledding. Just as their parents had did so long ago

The next generation of Jasper Parks wolf pack was now here

**The end**


End file.
